A Rose's Thorn
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: [Sonic x Amy] When Amy finally gives up chasing after Sonic, he's overjoyed! Sonic's finally rid of that crazed pink-haired hedgehog. But as time go by, the Blue Blur starts to actually miss Amy. So now Sonic has to swallow his arrogant pride and try to get her back. The normal Sonic brand of chaos ensues.
1. Running A Bit Late

When Sonic looked at the clock, he knew he was screwed.

Last week after being cornered by Amy yet again, Sonic finally gave in and agreed to go on a date with the pink hedgehog. Now that day came and he ended up forgetting about it. That was until he managed to gaze at the clock and it clicked in his brain. He ran as fast he could down the street, without breaking the sound barrier as he normally did. He screeched to a stop in front of a small pink house and knocked on the door.

"Amy? You home?"

The door opened and Amy appeared in the doorway. She didn't look mad, but she didn't look happy either. She just stared at Sonic with a blank face.

"Sonic."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ames! I didn't see what time it was."

"it's fine. Just go.", Amy's eyes flashed softly with something that looked like sadness, but it was gone before Sonic could tell

"Wait, go? What do you mean?"

"You heard me Sonic. Leave." Now anger burned in Amy's eyes

Sonic took a step back, surprised by Amy's bluntness. He looked at her and saw she was trying to maintain a calm demeanor, but she snapped and shoved him farther away from her doorstep.

"Get out! I don't want to see you again. I'm tired of you always blowing off our dates. I'm tired of you always running away from me whenever I'm around you."

"Amy-"

"I'm tired of _you,_ Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Then before Sonic could get another word in, Amy slammed the door in his face. He stood there, dumbfound. Amy had yelled at him. I mean, sure she had yelled at the Blue Blur before, but most of the time she soon gave up and just pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. Sonic stood there for a few more seconds. He knocked on the door a few more times, calling for Amy to come back out. He wanted her to open the door again, even if it was just to hurt him. But the door remained closed. Sonic knew she would never get tired of him, she'd never want him to really leave, so Sonic sighed and started to walk back home, muttering to himself.

"Okay, no big deal. She just needs some time alone. Then by tomorrow or the next day, things will go back to normal. . ."

After all, this was just the pink hedgehog's plan or something to get Sonic worried. She'll be back, Amy couldn't be tired of him, she just couldn't.

Right?

 _X X X_

Sonic was wrong.

As soon as she slammed the door on Sonic, Amy felt all the day's emotions coming crashing down on her at once. She felt sad. She felt angry. She felt tired. She ignored Sonic's pleas to open door as she slumped to the ground and sat against the door. She then started to cry. She cried for what seemed like an eternity for her before sighing wearily, wiping her eyes.

"No, I'm not gonna cry anymore. I won't suffer because of him anymore. I need Sonic. I don't."

And with that Amy got up from the floor and vowed to herself never to think of her Blue Blur again.

 _X X X_

Much like Amy, although not as major, Sonic was feeling a lot of emotions too. When he went home, he couldn't get to sleep as Amy's harsh words kept bouncing around inside his head. The next day, Sonic just seemed out of it, from a lack of sleep and just general worry. Tails and Silver both saw this and Tails decided to stop Sonic when they saw him walking down the street in town to question the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, Sonic."

Sonic had been walking down the street, not running like he usually did and was staring at the sidewalk, so he looked up, slight surprise in his eyes when he saw his friends, "Oh! Hey, Tails. Hey Silver."

Tails frowned slightly, seeing how his friend looked away after he said hello, "Sonic? Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

Sonic knew he couldn't let his friends know about last night, so he flashed them a grin, "Not like myself? What are you talking about? I'm always like myself, buddy."

Silver butted into the conversation, "Sonic, everyone can see something isn't right."

Sonic sighed, he knew he couldn't just keep lying, so he came clean, "Fine. The truth is. . .Amy got tired of me

Both Tails and Silver were shocked when he said that, Amy never would have given up on going after Sonic after all these years. Silver looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about? Amy would never give up on you. That girl is crazy for you."

Sonic gave Silver a sad smile, "Correction. _Was_ crazy for me. Now she's done."

"Are you gonna be alright, Sonic?"

"Yeah, Silv. I'm just gonna go grab a bite to eat, then head home. I'm sure I can fix this, I know I can."

And with that, Sonic waved goodbye to his friends and ran down the sidewalk. Both Tails and Silver looked at each other and they immediately knew they were thinking the same thing.

 _"But what if he can't?"_


	2. Strange Lunchtime

When he saw Eggman was his waiter, Sonic knew he was in for a weird lunch.

Sonic had made it to the local diner, one of his favorite hangout spots. He opened one of the glass double doors and a happy chime was heard as he entered. He went straight over and sat at his favorite booth, which was near the large front window. A waiter came by soon after and smiled at the hedgehog.

"Sonic!"

Sonic was looking out the window and turned to the sound of the waiter's voice. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw his waiter. . .

. . .Was Eggman?!

"Eggman?! Why are you here?"

The doctor gave Sonic a grin, "I'm so pleased you asked! The city felt it was time for me to "pay for my misdeeds" and gave me a choice year of community service or a year in prison."

Sonic sighed, slamming his head on the table, "And you couldn't have picked prison?"

"Quit your whining and give me your order!"

"My usual, Egghead. . ."

"And what's that?"

"Two chili dogs and a glass of coke."

Eggman scribbled his order on a notepad before looking back at the hedgehog. "Okay! Your order will be ready soon. Anything else I can get you?"

"Nope. Leave."

Eggman, still smiling, nodded, "Fair enough. Bye Sonic!", and then the crazed waiter/doctor was gone.

Sonic sighed in relief, Eggman's overly loud voice was giving him a headache. He looked out the window again while he waited for his food. He stopped short when he saw Amy walking down the sidewalk across the street. She saw him as soon as he saw her. Sonic saw that flash of sadness on her eyes again, but it disappeared as soon as it happened. Sonic frowned, he wanted to call her over, but before he could she disappeared into another store. He sighed and sunk more into his booth. He could fix this, he didn't know how exactly. But Sonic the Hedgehog wasn't a quitter. He would never give up.

Eggman brought him his food and then, surprising Sonic twice in the span of minutes, sat down across from him. Sonic looked up at the doctor with a questioning look in his green eyes. Eggman smiled slightly, but this seemed like a genuine smile rather than a smug, arrogant one he usually put on.

"Sitting all by yourself doesn't really seem like you. So I figured I'd join your little lunch."

"Eggman, you are really weird."

"Says the talking blue hedgehog."

Sonic smiled, "Fair enough."

Silence passed between the two arch-rivals as Sonic ate his food and Eggman drank a small glass of water. When Sonic was finished he nodded his thanks to Eggman before passing him a tip. Then Sonic left the diner and ran down the street. Sonic was still surprised by everything that had just happened. He just ate lunch with his sworn enemy, who was actually being nice for once.

Man, what a weird lunch.


	3. Sort Of Desperate Measures

The weeks went by as Sonic tried to win Amy's affection back. But each attempt failed miserably. After what was Sonic's seventh failed attempt (who's counting anyway?), Sonic was getting more and more disheartened in his mission to win Amy back. He tried literally everything he thought might work: sending gifts, writing apologies, and even nearly begging at Amy's feet. But each time he tried, he was shot down with an angry yet sad glare and no words.

So now Sonic was back the diner at his booth, talking and eating with Eggman again. Ever since Eggman started working at the diner, the two arch rival's hatred for each other had thawed slightly and they were somewhat friendly towards each other. Though neither knew why they just felt like it was time to bury the hatchet, at least for the time being.

Sonic was so tired of failing that he was getting desperate. How desperate?

Desperate enough to ask Eggman for help.

"Hey, Eggman?"

Eggman looked up from his food with a questioning look, "Yes, Sonic?"

"I need help. And you are the only person I can think of that could help me right now."

"And what makes you think I can help?"

Sonic shrugged, he was out of options and he had no one else to turn to. He asked Tails, Silver, and even Shadow for help. They all just said the same thing though when he asked.

"Maybe this really was your last chance."

Sonic ignored them though. Of course, this wasn't his last chance, Amy couldn't just be over him. So now he was asking the only other person who might actually have a plan.

"Because I'm asking you to."

Eggman sighed and sat up a bit before speaking, "Have you tried just talking to Amy?"

Sonic felt like slapping himself. After everything he tried, after all the weeks that went by, Sonic never thought to just talk to the pink hedgehog. Sonic nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement and hugged Eggman, surprising the doctor as he hugged the hedgehog back uncertainly.

"Thanks a lot, Eggman! I owe you one!"

Then before Eggman could even get out a word, Sonic was gone. The only thing signaling the left was the chime of the door's bell. Eggman stared where Sonic was just at, dumbfounded.

"You're. . .welcome, Sonic." Eggman said to the empty air.

 _ **X X X**_

Sonic didn't waste any time rushing over to Amy's house. He made it there just in time to see Amy leaving her house again. He slowed his run to a jog as he went over towards Amy. The pink hedgehog saw him and for once she didn't seem angry to see him, but instead just looked at the Blue Blur in confusion.

"Sonic? Why are you here again?"

"I'm here to say something I really should have told you weeks ago."

Amy looked at him with a hint of annoyance in her eyes, "And what might that be."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for everything really. Always making you mad, running away from you. Hiding my true feelings because I'm too scared and childish to believe someone loves me. I'm just sorry, okay?"

Amy didn't have any words as she was taken back by Sonic's genuine regret and sadness. This wasn't the same Sonic, he was utterly going to pieces because of what he did. He changed, maybe for worse, maybe for better. Sonic hadn't looked at Amy the entire time he was giving his whole apology speech and now when he looked up he saw Amy was right in front of him, just staring at him.

"Uh, Amy? Did you hear me?"

Amy blinked a couple of times and seemed to snap back to reality as she spoke, "I did and. . ."

"And?"

Amy looked down, then back up into Sonic's eyes and that's when Sonic's world was shattered with six words that felt like six punches in the stomach.

"I can't forgive you. I'm sorry."

"Amy, wait. C'mon. What do you mean you can't?"

Amy was nearly crying now as she started to walk away from Sonic, "I just can't. Not after everything you've put me through."

Sonic didn't even try to stop her as she walked away from him crying. He just slumped in Amy's driveway and laid there. This really was it. Sonic couldn't believe it.

His final chance.


	4. Gotta Go Slow

Sonic didn't move from that spot in Amy's driveway for God knows how long. He just laid there, staring where Amy walked away from him. After what could have been a couple minutes or a couple hours, Sonic finally got up from the ground and walked off, only looking back at Amy's house before continuing to walk. To where he didn't know. All Sonic knew was that he just need to get away for a bit.

He didn't know where to go. But his feet seem to, as they made their way back to the diner for a second time that day. He didn't even run there, he just. . .walked. As he entered the diner's brightly-lit interior, Sonic didn't feel the normal happiness he felt whenever he entered the restaurant. Instead, he just felt empty. He made his way over to a booth in the way back, ignoring confused looks from other regular patrons like himself.

He slumped into the leather seat as though he wanted to sink into it and disappear forever. Only an hour or so passed before the other customers left and the place was a ghost town. Eggman finally noticed his adversary just slumped over in the darkened corner of the restaurant, he quickly made his way over.

"Sonic! I didn't see you come in. Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" Sonic's normal happy tone was replaced by a voice full of venom and depression.

Eggman was surprised, taken aback by Sonic's new rude demeanor and blunt tone, as even when the two were battling, Sonic would always crack a joke or a quip. And now after all the time the two spent chatting, Eggman was starting to feel like they could really be something else besides enemies.

"I care cause we're friends, aren't we?"

Sonic suddenly sat straight up, his eyes were tired, sad, and angry all rolled into one, "You're kidding me, right? You're a bad guy, I'm a good guy. Why the _**hell**_ would we of all people be friends!?"

"Sonic, you're upset cause of what's going on with Amy, I can see that-"

"You can't see _**shit**_! I'm not your friend. So quit acting like you are mine."

Eggman looked utterly defeated at the point. He just sighed and turned away from the hedgehog he nearly called _**friend**_.

"You call yourself a good guy. But I don't think you understand what it means."

Sonic didn't reply, just sat there his eyes closed, shaking softly. It was only when Eggman turned around and looked at Sonic again, was that when he saw Sonic. . .was _crying._

Eggman sat down next to his sobbing enemy turned unlikely friend. Sonic didn't seem to care anymore as he howled and sobbed in utter despair. It broke Eggman's almost cold-hearted heart. Sonic tried in vain to speak, but only choked sobs came out so he cleared his throat, wiped away the tears and tried again.

"Eggman. . ."

"Sonic?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know, Sonic. I know. . ."

"I just don't know what to do. Amy's done with me and it hurts a lot."

"Maybe this is how Amy felt every time you didn't show up to a date, or ran away from her, or rejected her when she confessed her love to you. Maybe Amy _**wanted**_ you to know how it feels."

"How what feels?"

"To be unloved."

 _ **X X X**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry for the short (mostly filler) chapter.**_

 _ **But I really like the concept of Eggman and Sonic becoming friends. I don't really know why. It just makes me smile whenever I see those two getting along.**_

 _ **But don't worry! The next chapter will have more to do with Amy and Sonic (hopefully) reconciling and all that.**_

 _ ****_ _ **do hope you enjoyed this little part though!**_


	5. What Kind?

Amy wasn't surprised to see Sonic wasn't in her driveway. However, she **was** surprised to see him in her house. Slumped on her couch was the hero of Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog. Looking less like a hero and more of a depressed shell. He just stared straight ahead, eyes dull and unblinking.

"Sonic?"

Sonic's gaze shifted to Amy as he mumbled, "Oh. Hey Amy."

Amy sat down next to him, "Why are you here? How did you get in?"

Sonic didn't even give full sentences as he just mumbled out, "You gave key. Got in. Too sad to move."

"Sad?"

Sonic nodded, and that simple movement seemed to take all of his strength, "Yes."

Sonic shut his eyes, trembling slightly and it took a second for Amy to realize Sonic was crying. He buried his face in his hands as he let out a choked sob. She let him cry for a few minutes, not knowing what to really do as her once great hero cried like a baby. He finally stopped and stared up at her, eyes red and tired-looking.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I know you have no reason to believe me. But I-I just. . .I just feel so horrible about everything I ever did to you. I was stupid. I was childish. Some hero I am, huh?"

"I know, Sonic. I'm sorry too. But you are still a hero to me, I was just upset."

"I yelled at Eggman when all he wanted was friendship, I've done nothing except hurt you when all you needed was love. I pushed away and ignored my friends when they worried about me. What kind of hero does that?"

Amy put her hand on his and gave it a small reassuring squeeze, "The kind of hero who's been strong for too long."

Sonic sighed and he rubbed his fingers across Amy's hand as the tears nearly came back to his emerald eyes.

"That doesn't really excuse what I've done to people. Especially to you. I'm sorry, Amy."

Amy suddenly got up and walked in front of him. Sonic eyed the pink hedgehog with a confused gaze. She gave a small smile as she whispered softly to him.

"I forgive you."

Then Amy leaned forward and kissed him. Sonic's eyes went wide in shock but soon closed as he began to kiss her back. Soon everything changed, the dull depression and sadness Sonic felt in his heart vanished, replaced with blissful happiness. When they broke apart the kiss, Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic and pulled him close.

"You'll always be my hero, Sonic The Hedgehog."

Sonic smiled as he hugged her back tightly. He closed his eyes and held the other hedgehog close, wanting nothing more than to never move from this spot. But he reluctantly broke the embrace and got up from the couch. Amy looked at him and he smiled at her, his old smile was back and bigger than ever.

"I'll be back, Ames. There is something I gotta do."

And with that, Sonic left Amy's house and ran. He ran until he came to his destination. He walked inside and that small chime rang out, signaling his arrival.

 _ **X X X**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Only one more (short) epilogue chapter left!**_

 _ **I'll hopefully be getting this finished by tomorrow! So be on the lookout and I do hope you enjoyed reading this story and let me know your thoughts in the comments :)**_


	6. Better (Final Chapter)

As soon as Sonic entered the diner Eggman immediately tried to avoid him, busying himself with dishes or taking another customer's order. But when it was obvious Sonic was here for one reason, Eggman sighed and walked over to Sonic, who gave his old arch-enemy a smile.

'Hey, Eggman."

Eggman didn't return the smile as he just gave the hedgehog a glare, "Sonic. You need something?"

"I did. I wanted to say. . .I'm sorry."

Eggman's expression softened as he mumbled, "Oh."

"I was wrong. You are my friend. Sure, we've had some differences in the past, but you and I both know we have changed since then."

Sonic didn't let Eggman speak as he held up a hand to shush him, "Come here and sit with me for a bit. I'm sure the diner can survive for an hour or two without Doctor Eggman."

Eggman smiled warmly and nodded, "Okay."

So the two bitter enemies turned unlikely friends sat down in Sonic's favorite booth and talked. The diner was empty and quiet, except for the sound of their voices as they reminisced about the past that seemed like yesterday. They stayed there for a while, at least until the sun went down and they ran out of words to say. But they both knew one thing.

Life is better with a friend than with an enemy.

 _ **X X X**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Super short ending chapter, I know. Don't kill me :(**_

 _ **But anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this, Sonic The Hedgehog was a major part of my childhood and at age 18, the blue blur is still one of my favorite video game characters. Sure, he has had some bumps with his more modern games *coughsonic06cough*, but I love Sonic and he will always hold a special place in my heart.**_

 _ **And remember: "You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you since I know everything YOU'RE going to do! STRANGE, ISN'T IT?!"**_


	7. Need Some Help! (Author's Note)

Hey guys, Flannel here!

I need your help with something. I'm going to write a Silver/Blaze fanfic here soon, and I'm thinking of making it an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfic. But I don't know which one to do, so I figured I'd publish this to my other Sonic Fanfics and try to get your opinions!

I posted a poll, which can be found on my profile page, in order for you guys to vote on the AU I should do! So please vote if you wanna. I plan on keeping the poll up until the end of the month!

So the _**1st of March**_ is the deadline, but no pressure to vote if you don't feel like it. It would mean a lot to me though to try and get some reader feedback and help!

So go on and vote away, I can't wait to see your answers!

Thanks again,

~ Flannel 3


	8. Time's Almost Up! (Author's Note)

Hey guys! Sorry for this, but this isn't another chapter or anything. Just a little heads-up.

The poll I posted about is almost closing.

It's for my next Sonic fanfic, which is a Silver/Blaze fanfic with an AU twist. But I didn't know what kind of AU to do, so I asked you guys for some help with that.

I decided I'd better remind you guys, in case you either didn't vote or forget or whatever.

So please vote for which AU you'd like me to write about. The poll will be closed _**Friday, March 1st**_ , so hurry and vote.

Hope this wasn't too annoying, and I'm sorry if I just ended up wasting time for you.

 _ **Edit: As of March, 1st 2019, the poll is closed. Thank you to everyone who voted!**_


End file.
